Just A Dream
by blue-eyedinnocent-sinner
Summary: Everything has happened so far. What happens when it was all a dream? Jude wakes up, remembering everything to All I Want Is You, on her eighteenth birthday. Can she change what she knows is to come? Final updates before long hiatus. Will stay up for fans
1. Author's Note & Summary

Okay…here's another wild idea. I hated how they (creators of IS) tore apart Jude and Tommy. So…Jude wakes up one morning…and thinks it's the morning after Sadie and Kwest left. The day Tommy leaves, her deadline to make a choice, and the finale of Season Three. What she doesn't know is that it was all a dream. She is actually waking up on her birthday. Eh? Anyway…yes she had a premonition. But can she stop Hunter and everything else from happening?

Anyway, hopefully you'll enjoy it. And I hope to have the first chappie up soon. For those of you supporting BlueEyed Angel, thanks. And I really hope I can work on these both. I also have school and homework, so I might only be able to work on it on weekends. Thanks for the support. And lemme know whatcha think?

Much love,

XoXo,

LeeCee


	2. Chapter 1: Waking Up To Reality?

_A/N: Okay…YAY! I got three awesome reviews so far. Thanks to __TREEHILLADMIRER..Thanks and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. Also mandy1485, I hope this was soon enough…lol! Thanks for reviewing. One more to ghettobabe510, again…hope I didn't leave you too long. Anyway…for newcomers, hope you like. Reviews are my oxygen so please read and review. Hope you love…anyway, on with the FIRST CHAPPIE…. YAY!_

**Prologue**

It was as if my world was unraveling. Wait-maybe this was a good thing. Really! Maybe I could somehow change things, instead of reliving a nightmare. Maybe…

But something was still unclear. What if some things aren't meant to be changed? What if I'm only pulling myself deeper underneath the waters' darkest depths? Will this really hurt me? I've seen movies and read stories about people having premonitions or visions or whatever and it's not pretty. I mean, what if I am only making the situation worse…by knowing? What if I don't even know? What if it was all just a dream; nothing more? What if, what if, what if?

Still…I can't change fate. Whatever happens happens. And I have no choice, not now. Might as well keep on trudging through the mud. Hopefully the blue horizon will come into view soon. Until then, I'm pressing on. I need to find my sister. My happiness depends on whether or not I can face her. I NEED to tell her. But how will this change my life? I just hope; pray it doesn't come out the same or…worse than my…dream?

**Chapter One**

**Waking Up To Reality?**

Who is the evil moron who created the sun? Not only that, but why did they make it so frickin' bright especially in the mornings? I hope they suffer a slow, painful death. So, it was the intense rays of light bursting forth from the sun that awoke me this morning. It would seem like a beautiful, cheerful day out right? Well, I am so not a morning person, so I can't really see it that way just yet. Wait until I'm at least on my third cup of coffee.

Anyways, I glanced at the clock once I'd forced my eyes open, which read eight thirty two. That moment will forever be in my mind, the one that changed a lot of things, my entire life to be exact.

I sat up and blinked back the morning light silently thanking god that my sister wouldn't come bursting in with an overly-cheerful, "GOOD MORNING, BABY SISTER!" Ugh! She is such morning person that it disgusts me. Anyway, she was off with Kwest in Mexico, or El Mexicano, for the time being. And judging by the time, my dad was already off to work for the long day ahead of him. Finally, I have some alone time to think. I have no idea what I am going to do.

Honestly, whenever I think about living my life without either one of them…it just hurts. Jamie, I've known him since we were three, I mean he always used to feel like my brother, until two years ago. He's always been there for me, always! He helped me with my music and (normally) always loved and supported it. He really helped me chase my dream. And without my dreams coming true, I would still be some hopeless guitar girl. Okay, maybe not, but I wouldn't have started when I did. Not to mention, I know he cares about me. How could he not? I do love him, but maybe not the same ways he thinks. He's a sweetie, and caring, and loving, and…safe. He's definitely safe, and is always the one to put me back together when Tommy's destroyed me. Despite what people may say, I do love him.

Then there's Tommy. God, I don't even know where to start with a 'paragraph' about him. I have been pathetically, hopelessly, and passionate in love with the man for three years. You must think I am pretty…stupid? Hopeless? Whatever you think…it doesn't matter. I can't fight how I feel. He showed me how to open up and let the real music come out. He brought so much love and inspiration into my life. He brought love, and passion, and romance, and angst into my life. I always hated the guy when I was younger. Who honestly likes lame boybanders? And then I met him, and honestly I hated him the first day. But the next day? Oooh! Like the love struck, helpless teenage girl I was, I crushed on him since day…well two. That's all beside the point.

Last night, he said some amazing things to me; things I know to be pretty rare for Tom Quincy to say to a woman, and mean it. First he started with, "I want all of you with me forever," and then he went to, "I would do anything for you, because I love you." I mean, what happened? Did he honestly say that he loved me? Me? I'd never felt like that, until him. And now, now I have no idea what I am going to do. I love him. I always have and probably always will. But whomever I chose, I'll break the other's heart, and he'll probably never talk to me again. I can't have it both ways, even just keeping one a friend. That's the hardest part about all of this. I can't bear to live without one of them, either of them. It just hurts.

Abruptly, my thoughts are interrupted by my bedroom door swinging open. An unusually bubbly blonde bounds into my bedroom. She closes the door softly, and comes to sit on the bed next to me. "Sadie, what are you doing?" I question. She left yesterday. I know, I reminded her that I wanted a sombrero. She looks at me questioningly, or at least as if I just sprouted two more heads. She gets the blonde look, and tilts her head since she's obviously confused.

"What?" She laughs. Now I give her the confused blonde look.

"Kwest…and you. You left for…" I trail off, seeing the look on her face. She no longer looks confused; she looks concerned. Maybe she thinks I AM insane. "Didn't you?" I ask, noticing the severe confusion in my voice, the one I didn't even bother to disguise.

"Jude?" My sister puts the back of her perfectly manicured hand onto my forehead. "Are you feeling sick?"

I pull away from her touch; honestly, I am not in the mood for her little game. And I snap. "Sadie, enough!" She pulls away from me so fast, you'd swear I burned her. Now she is wearing an almost wounded look on her face.

"Jude…what are you talking about?" She sounds sincere.

I cock an eyebrow. Fine, she wants to play that way? Then I'll go along with it. "The two of you ran away to Mexico yesterday, remember?" Now she's looking at me as if twelve arms and legs sprouted from my body, too. But I ignore the look she's wearing and continue. "Probably to elope, for all we know." I chuckle.

"I don't know where you'd get such a wild suggestion like that, but you are seriously scaring me right now." Is she being honest? She really doesn't remember?

"Sades?" She looks back up at me, concern written all over her face and I think she just aged ten years, at least. She's wearing the same look my mother wore whenever we got injured. "Did you hit your head?" I bluntly query.

She bursts out laughing. I frown at her. "I was going to ask you the same exact thing. Jude? Do you even know what today is?" She says, holding a more serious expression now.

I think. Shit, what was today? "December…?" I shrug. I haven't been working so I can't remember the exact day. She gapes at me.

"Oh my god! What is wrong with you? How could you forget today; of all days?" She looks utterly astonished.

I rub my temples, gently applying slight pressure there. "Sadie, please don't tell me that it was all a dream." I say only half-heartedly; not knowing that those words would be so close to the truth.

She remains silent for a minute, before asking me, "That depends. You think it's December. Do you have any idea what today is?" She asks, sounding suspiciously like a shrink.

I shake my head, slowly. "Apparently not." Now I am so annoyed.

"Jude…it's…November. November…um, fourth." She says in a monotone voice. I think all emotions have been stunned out of her.

I smile, a frozen smile. "No." That's all I can manage. There's NO way in hell. No, no, no, no! NO! Oh god! Why? What? Are you kidding me?

She nods in reassurance. I open my mouth, but nothing comes out. I close it, take a deep breath, hold it, and exhale before opening it once more. This time something would come out, except the ringing of a doorbell stops me.

Sadie throws me one more concerned look, before walking out of my room to go downstairs and answer the door. I follow her, but only because I don't want to be alone. Something truly weird is going on, yet Sadie seems sincerely…well sincere. I don't think she's pretending anymore, or maybe she wasn't all along.

Standing next to my sister, she pulls back the latch, and opens the door in one quick, graceful move. My jaw drops at who I see standing at the door. I can't handle this right now; it's just too much.

_A/N: Okay, this is it for now. Lemme know what cha think. I love reviews. Who's at the door? Even though I am sure it's pretty obvious. LOL! I hope it wasn't too horrible. I wrote it at midnight, so yeah. If it's terrible, like worst crap you've read in the history of crap, I will delete it and rewrite this chappie. Anyway. Thanks for the support guys. Also, no racism is intended when I made the El Mexicano comment. Only humor, sorry if anyone was offended. Anywho…I am so happy for the reviews I've gotten on all my stories; my most recent ones. So yah, um I have a four stories people want me to update, which makes me happy. I need something to keep me occupied. I've been having a really tough time, especially with friends in school, so I love writing to…escape the pain, per say. Anyway. Again thanks to my reviewers, you guys are LifeSavers. Pick any flavor you chose. LOL! Thanks again. I will try to post up another chappie soon. In the meantime, check out my other uh, six FF's. At least I think it's six. Two are complete. Yep! Also, sorry bout the prologue, if it's too short or crummy. Anyway, REVIEW! Lemme know what does suck, so I can fix it. _

_Much love, _

_XoXo, _

_LeeCee _


	3. Chapter 2: The Truth Awakens To You

_A/N: Hey guys. I know, I know. I am so sorry it took so long. I've been stressed. I hate school, and it wasn't all JUST school. Stupid social issues have been depressing me. Plus, I was grounded for a week. So I actually wrote this on the 13__th__, sorry it wasn't able to be put up yet. I am so thankful for those of you who reviewed. I will credit you in the next chapter. I was allowed on the computer, but not internet, so I couldn't copy down who said what. Thanks though, for all of your support. _

_Anyway, ummm. Chappie Two. I really hope it doesn't suck, again, I get over-whatever. I always feel like I am horrible. Yet, people constantly tell me I am not. Anyway, Happy (well-now-belated) Valentine's Day to all. Anyway, speaking of V-day and romance. Shall we move on with plenty of Jommy lovin'? I think so… LOL! Lots O' Love guys…thanks!_

_Okay…shout outs:_

_**Leigh:**__ thanks so much for your review and for reading this story. Lol! Glad you knew who was at the door. LOL!_

_**Tommys21:**__ Thanks…sorry it took so long._

_**Madreluna**__: Thanks…and glad you liked it so far._

_**JenaRink:**__ Thanks; I've had it bobbing in my head ever since 18. Pt. 1 and the previews for Pt. 2 came out. I was so pissed with what I knew was going to happen. That's cool. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

_**Mandy1485: **__Thanks again. Lol! Yep…You guessed it. Thanks so much. Sorry it took so long, like I've said in my A/N's. What does that mean, you wanna be the red one? LOL!_

_**JommyIS4ever: **__Yeah, I'm sorry about that. Hopefully this chapter will start to help to clear things up. And I'll try to post more by evening. Thanks for reading and reviewing. It really means a lot to me._

_And of course to any newcomers. PLEASE ENJOY!_

**Chapter Two**

**The Truth Awakens To You**

He stands in my doorway, looking as gorgeous as ever and wearing a smile that would have made me melt on the spot. Not to mention, there was a slightly confused looking Sadie, standing between us. I opened my mouth, but nothing escaped. Sadie intervened, "What are you doing here?" She over-did the 'you', but I was more worried about what to do. So much for no stress!

Tommy raised an eyebrow and looked…at me. Great! He wants to know why I didn't tell her. My dad'll wonder the same thing, but hopefully I won't have to deal with him until later. Way later! I looked away, exasperated, and Tommy helped me out. Although, I knew I'd be hearing it from him later.

"Coming to…to say 'Happy Birthday' to your sister." He forms the words off the top of his head, making more of a distraction. He changes his expression to more of a cheerful one, hoping to convince her. She raises an eyebrow, but I can tell she is shrugging it off. I sent him a 'thank you' with my eyes and he nods. Great! What the hell is happening?

"Well, come on in. I'm just making Jude's special birthday breakfast. Um, Jude, dad wanted me to wish you a happy birthday and to tell you that he'll see you tonight. He had to head into the office early this morning." Sadie gushes on and on as the three of us head into the kitchen. Tommy and I pull up stools at the island, while Sadie walks around to the stove. J-shaped pancakes! Yay! She turns to me once more, "Jude, umm…we need to talk." She shoots my boyfriend a look. "Alone!" I roll my eyes.

"What could this possibly be about?" I am beyond irritated by now. I am waking up into a dream. This can't be happening. I mean, it couldn't have ALL been a dream…could it?

She looks at me, pleading me to drop it. Obviously, she doesn't want Tommy to know what she's talking about. Frankly, I don't give a shit. I'm too upset to care. "Sades, spit it out." I demand. She sighs, but allows me to win the battle.

"I…uh…I" She sighs. "I still need a dress for tonight." I nearly choke on a bite of pancake, before laughing. Oh my god! Is that it? No, that can't be all.

"Why did we need to talk alone for that?" I manage between giggles. She scowls at me. Great, just what I need, for her to be mad at me. Even if it's only the slightest bit.

"Well, that…wasn't all!" She pauses and shifts her weight; I can tell she's uncomfortable. "I was hoping we could talk while picking one out." She looks hopeful and eager. I sigh, giving in.

"Whatever…" I give in. She squeals in excitement. Honestly, why does shopping with me excite her so much? Oh well. Maybe now I can butter her up, because I need to swallow my fears and tell her already. For Tommy's, dad's , and my sake. Not to mention, if I don't…NO! I am NOT going there.

I pick up another mouthful of pancake…I know 'real attractive'. Sadie tells me quickly she's going to go get ready and heads off upstairs while I finish breakfast. As soon as she's gone, Tommy turns to me. A smile-a frozen smile-is plastered on his face. I know he's upset with me.

"I know you said you wanted to keep us a secret," he chuckles, "but from your sister, too?" He looks incredulous.

I swallow and sigh. "I'm sorry. I was trying to tell her, but…we got kinda sidetracked." I look away. I shouldn't have said that, now he'll want to know what.

He tilts his head and looks into my eyes. "What?"

I take a deep breath. "Tommy, I-something weird is happening." My voice breaks off as I feel tears burning at the back of my eyes. He walks over to me and wraps his arms around me.

"Jude…it's okay. What is it? You can talk to me." He whispers softly, an attempt at soothing me and keeping those tears from spilling. I sniff, and take another deep breath.

"I had a…I think…I had a dream." I break off and sob into his chest. He holds me close and whispers calming words into my ear.

"What do you mean you think?" He queries, his tone still a calm soothing one.

I pull back and look into his eyes. I see love (?) and concern written all over the depths of cool blue. "Sadie said…. it was a dream. Tommy, I woke up thinking…I didn't know what today was. I thought…" I break off again. I can't tell him. I just can't.

He pulls me close again and rubs my back, calming me once more. God, I love him. He's so sweet and really cares about me. He's so patient with me. After a few minutes, I can hear the water from Sadie's shower shut off, and I am in no mood to move away from my boyfriend. Maybe, she'll walk in and find out and I won't have to tell her. I don't even care if she's mad at this point. I'm just too confused.

"What did you think, baby?" Tommy puts his hand under my chin and pulls my face up, forcing me to look into his eyes once more.

"I thought…it already happened." He looks at me confused. "I think I had a premonition of some sort." I utter out so softly I wasn't sure he'd heard it. Just as realization dawns on his face, the door bursts open, revealing a very tender moment between us. I snap my face out of his hand and look at the door. Great! Busted!

_A/N: I am so sorry, guys, but I wanted to post __**something**__ up since I've had so many reviews. I know I've kept you waiting…I blame school, and grounding, and just plain…uh no inspiration, I guess. I am so sorry. I'll try to get hit with more since I'll be all-alone all day, and have plenty of time. I'll work on more, so please review and I'll try and have more up later today. _

_Much love, _

_XoXo, _

_LeeCee Bug!_


	4. Suspended Sorry

Okay, I know I'm terrible. I'm really really sorry.

I'm discontinuing Just A Dream (but will leave it up for now. I will not be updating it for a long time - probably; so sorry. I just can't focus on it. It's too far behind the times. I'm sorry. It's going to be difficult enough as it is to work on this fic. But I love BlueEyed Surprise- it's my most popular one - and I want to continue All That Glistens and start a new one (even though I shouldn't; can't help it). So... Break is all I need.

--Nicole--


	5. Partial Chapter 3: Betrayals

**_Okay...since I'm going to either discontinue this - or it'll be a long long time before I can focus on it - I decided to post the rest of what I'd done on it. It isn't what I intended to be a complete chapter, but I know there were some of you who were anxious for an update. So this is the rest of it...wrote it long time ago, before I got blocked and other things came up. Thanks again everyone, and it'll still be here in case of some weird moment where I can update. Thank you.......and please, please forgive me..._**

* * *

**_A/N: Hey guys. Finally! I know. I am so sorry, I've been so blocked, it's insane. Plus I'm struggling with…personal problems, but I've been thinking…I should write, it'll make me feel better. I'm hoping this chapter satisfies you all. Thanks to those who've had such patience with me lately. Thanks to tommys21, chocolateelephantz, brandnewx3, and mandy1485 for your reviews. Sorry for the long delay. Anyway, hope you enjoy. On with the new chappie…_**

_(previously)_

_He pulls me close again and rubs my back, calming me once more. God, I love him. He's so sweet and really cares about me. He's so patient with me. After a few minutes, I can hear the water from Sadie's shower shut off, and I am in no mood to move away from my boyfriend. Maybe, she'll walk in and find out and I won't have to tell her. I don't even care if she's mad at this point. I'm just too confused._

_"What did you think, baby?" Tommy puts his hand under my chin and pulls my face up, forcing me to look into his eyes once more._

_"I thought…it already happened." He looks at me confused. "I think I had a premonition of some sort." I utter out so softly I wasn't sure he'd heard it. Just as realization dawns on his face, the door bursts open, revealing a very tender moment between us. I snap my face out of his hand and look at the door. Great! Busted!_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Betrayals**

I close my eyes and wish this would all just go away. I used to want it all to have been a dream, now…I just don't want to deal with it all. Sadie looks at me with such a look I'd never seen before. There was a surreal mixture of hurt, sadness, anger, and a twinge of…. I can't even tell you. I expected the enormous outburst…such a classic Sadie move. But there were no tears, no rage, and no fury. She turned and walked out of the room. I looked at the man before me, whose eyes showed the sympathy.

"Want me to stay here?" He knew me so well. I nodded, needing to deal with my sister on my own. I took a deep breath, before leaving Tommy's arms and crossing the hall to the stairs. I climb the stairs, two at a time, and stop at her door. I open it, and invite myself in. She's on her bed, holding a pillow in her arms.

"Sadie?" She jumps at my voice and turns to glare at me. "I wanted to tell you. I was trying to all morning, but other things came up. And…" I stop, seeing how distraught she is. I sigh and make to move over to her. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she finally speaks.

"Jude, I…I've been lying, even to myself, all along. I just, I wanted to move on so bad, and I really thought I could." She looks up at me in a pleading sort of way. I look away, unable to see the pain in my sister's eyes, the pain that I've caused.

"Sadie, I thought"- She cuts me off.

"Don't worry about it, baby sister." She nods before adding, "Just…be careful."

She leaves the room, and I know she left so as to avoid me. I head back downstairs after taking a few deep breaths. I knew this was coming. I knew-from my dream-that she wasn't over him, yet. That she knew. I find Tommy standing in my living room, studying the pictures on the mantle. I can't help but smile at him. He turns when he hears my footsteps and smiles at me with sympathy.

We meet each other halfway and he speaks, the compassion in his voice evident, as he wraps his arms around me, "She'll come around, Jude. It's gonna be okay." I bury my face and breathe him in. Letting a couple of tears fall, I allow him to comfort me, praying he'll never let go.

I finally pull away, just enough to look up at him. His eyes are full of love and concern. "Where'd she go?" I query, my voice soft and broken.

"I think…GMajor." He responds, lifting a hand up to stroke my cheek and wipe my tears. I feel so lucky. Who would have ever guessed that he'd love me? I mean sure…he's made mistakes, who hasn't? He's different. I can't even begin to explain it. It's like whenever he's with me, he is someone completely different. Someone…I feel, I'm not worthy of. He, of course, denies it.

"Tom…I need to talk to her, but…" He cuts me off gently.

"Jude, just let her go for now. She'll be okay." I've looked away, dropping my gaze away from his eyes, but he lifts my chin up again. I can't help but smile, no matter how weak it is. He leans in and softly kisses me, before pulling back (too soon)."We need to get to GMajor. But…" He gives me a somewhat stern look. "Let Sadie have her time, okay?" I once again nod, and can't help but think he's right. She needs space, to think. I know how upset I was when they announced _they _were dating. Ugh!


End file.
